element_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#9e9e9e;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:left;padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#9e9e9e;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- } }| colspan="3" style="padding-top: " }| — ''Sebastian to Kii'Arr }|, Crystal Mountain Aery}} }} }} |} }} }| yes| !colspan="2" style="padding:0; color: #b31d1d;" - }} !colspan="2" style="color:#FFF; background:#9e9e9e; font-size:larger;"|Sebastian |- }| yes| style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Alias class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Sebastian, Clumsy, Useless, Sir Sebastian - }} |- } } } } } } }| yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#9e9e9e; color:#ffffff" Characteristics - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Race class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Snowcat/Icebird Gryphon - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Gender class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Male - }} }| style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Age class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" age - }} }| style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Height class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" 5'11'' - }} }| style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} } } } } }|yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#9e9e9e; color:#ffffff" Professional Status - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Grand Library (Crystal Aery) - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Ice Aery Sub-Library - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Apprentice Librarian - }} style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Part-time Arsonist - } |yes| style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Nia-Gryph Kona - }} } }| yes| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#9e9e9e; color:#ffffff" Personal Status - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Alive - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Father (alive), Mother (alive) - }} } }|yes| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#9e9e9e; color:#ffffff" Abilities - }} }| yes| style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" None - }} }| yes| style="background-color: #9e9e9e; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weapons class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Claws, Beak - }} |- } | yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:normal; background:#9e9e9e; color:#ffffff" [[ /Image Gallery|'Image Gallery']] }} |} Summary Sebastian is a young Gryphon whose clumsy tendencies make him a liability in a Library. History Sebastian was brought up in the northern aery, as seen by his snowcat and icebird mix. He lived there for his first five years, then was taken to the Crystal Aery as he was a complete liability in his northern home. For the next twelve years he was shunted from section to section within the Crystal Aery, often pushed out by an extremely angry Senior Librarian. He eventually earned the bronze earring because they didn't dare to send him out of the Aery, as would happen to a male of fifteen years, as they were afraid of the damage he might cause. So seventeen-year old Junior Librarian Sebastian was eventually given to Garthan Greymane as an apprentice, as they hoped the strict greymane would shape him into an asset to the library. This was not the case. Instead, Garthan filled his head with tales of adventure, as Garthan had been a Lorespeaker in his younger days, and Sebastian drank it up, until the seniors were forced to separate him from the Lorespeaker and put him in the Ancient Tales section as a cataloguer. He read more than he catalogued, though, and he could often be found asleep with his head on an open scroll or book. His greatest disaster was the fire at the Hall of Heroes. He's clumbsy, and when he had been shunted there he accidentaly knocked over a light-crystal, which promptly set fire to a stack of parchment. Most of the information was saved, but the Hall Librarians were calling for his head, until Liuella saved him and took him under her wing. Category:Characters